


With Your Tongue

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader is an amazing shieldmaiden who has caught the eye of Halfdan the Black. But she’s no pushover. She wants Halfdan to catch her attention in a total different way than most other women.





	With Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: oral, language, um… Mentions of blood and violence, NSFW, smut

It was by far, the bloodiest battle yet. Paris was kicking your ass into next week. As a shield maiden you were disappointed in yourself. You were covered in gashes and bruises from battle.

Little drops of blood dripped from your bare legs as you ran a wet rag over your thighs. Everyone had finally settled down when the moon had taken it’s place in the sky. It appeared that you were the only one who couldn’t sleep. But then you heard footsteps come up from behind you and a small smile came across your face.

Halfdan, the one man you had become quite fond of.

“Y/N, must you be so restless?” His voice alone made your heart knock into your chest.

“Look who’s talking.” You replied as he finally walked up from behind you.

His dark brown eyes went to your thighs. You pulled your night dress back down and dropped the rag on the ground.

“Y/N, I’m not sure if you are aware of this, but there isn’t another shieldmaiden like you.”

He reached up and moved your hair out of your face. The whisper touch sent warm moisture straight to your thighs.

“You have proven to be the most desired woman of Kattegate.”

Your eyes connected with his and you felt little shock waves illuminate your entire body. Halfdan was baring this look in his eyes. One that made you struggle to breathe.

“I too, admit that you plague many of my thoughts.” He tucked the loose strands of your hair behind your ear.

You wanted to pull his face down to yours and kiss him. But if it was one thing you were good at, it was getting men to worship you far before you worshipped them.

“Perhaps you should show me what kind of thoughts you’ve been having.” You purred as you lifted your dress up over your head.

His eyes widened and became glazed with lust. He leaned down to kiss you but you put a finger over his mouth to stop him.

“Start with your tongue.” You demanded.

Halfdan nearly dropped right to his knees. His warm breath kissed your mound as he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. You reached down and gripped his hair to keep your balance.

He started with placing just a soft kiss to your moistened folds as if to test the waters. Then he went all out, dragging his tongue up your slit to your aching bud. His tongue twirled and twisted around your clit.

You leaned your head back and let out a quiet sigh in content. His hands slid up to your hips and squeezed them in a tightening grip. You rolled your hips as he began to suck on your clit.

He let out a quiet humm and dragged his tongue down to dip into your entrance. You looked down at him through hooded eyelashes and let out a whimper.

So fucking close. Shit!

Your thighs began to tremble and you feared your were going to collapse to the ground. Halfdan managed to keep you up while rubbing his tongue along your inner walls.

God’s. The heat, the wetness of his tongue combined with your very own juices made your stomach clench. His eyes looked into yours and you felt his tongue swipe up your folds once again. He curled his tongue over that hilt below your clit and you felt everything inside you tighten.

Shit, your gonna-

“Halfdan.” You whispered as you writes above him.

Warm electric pulses shot through you and owned your mouth wide to let a quiet moan. Your legs trembled and you quibered under the impact of the orgasm.

Just as you were about to loose balance, Halfdan scooped you up and tackled you onto the ground. Soft blades of grass tickled your spine as he lunged on top of you, placing open mouthed kisses to your neck.

The sound of a throat clearing made both of you look to your right. King Harald stood there with a smirk on his face.

“Got room for one more?” He asked.


End file.
